


The Neo Night

by Hakomashi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakomashi/pseuds/Hakomashi
Summary: The night when the dynamic crime duo made their first acquaintances.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick
Kudos: 23





	The Neo Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that came up in my head when I had a massive art vent moment, so I don't know where I'll take with this may be a possible series, but since I haven't been on in here in a while comment on this fic to let me know what you would want to come up next, hell if there are enough voices that want it I could even revive Arkos Diaries, the choice is up to you readers.

Roman Torchwick, small-town crook of the kingdom of Vale always liked to kick back and relax at his local bar when he isn’t causing trouble and mischief around all of Vale. He knew in the big game it was always about staying alive not chasing dreams or ambitions that lead nowhere, it’s what’s kept him alive all this time. Except, today was a different day, unlike any ordinary day.

Roman was smiling as he leaned back into his usual spot at the bar, keeping low, but always had his cane resting laxly by his booth seat in case someone had some beef with him or liked to mess around for no reason, he wasn’t against a couple of bar fights here and there to even the air. Except the person who managed to get him into trouble for once was actually just a little screwed and Roman just happened to be in the right place, or the other way around depending on who tells the story.

Roman spotted out of the corner of his eye a little missy who was busy hustling some guys who seemed pretty interested in her. He couldn’t help, but get himself a glance too, she was slender, short, but fit and looked like she’d seen a couple of fights under her belt before getting in his eyesight. In a flicker of glass, he saw her whole figure change a bit and he slowly lifted his black bowler hat from his head to get a better look.

“Neat trick,” he commented to himself.

The young shapeshifting lady winked at her now very very interested fools that looked like they were living the perfect dream with their perfect girl, but Roman chuckled a bit because he could see right through her whole act as well as the illusion she so brilliantly cast on her bachelors. Roman got up from his leaning position and quietly watched the whole scene play out, he was bored after all.

The little miss got real close between her two boys and they happily accepted drinks she was handing them when they weren’t even paying attention to how she was quietly pickpocketing their wallets dry of their lien while using some of it to get them both drunk off their asses. Roman couldn’t help but chuckle from time to time as he watched the movie play out before him.

That was until one of the guys grabbed the little miss a little too firmly and she bat his hands off her with a very irritated gesture with her index finger swishing back and forth at them. She shook her head as she gestured for both of them to pay up if they wanted more time with her. The two bumbling drunks boorishly grabbed for their wallets and both stopped to look that they were both dried empty and looked at one another and a bar fight erupted like an elegant magic trick. The young lady giggled as she began quietly making her way away as she flickered like glass back into what looked like her get away outfit in situations like these, Roman had his eyes set on her with one of the most impressed smiles he ever had plastered on his face.

“Well isn’t that a clever way to use that trick,” Roman mused.

All was going according to plan until she forgot to check on where she kept all her stolen lien and her wallet filled with some of it came falling out of her pocket and the distinct plastic clicking that followed had the two brutes stop brawling at each other and looked towards the lien sitting there on the ground. They both eyed the lien, the girl, and at each other. With one nod the two looked back at the little missy and their ire was set on the lady that clearly tricked them blind.

The girl’s face shifted as she sheepishly approached them with charming gestures assuring them it was all just a mistake. Sadly they didn’t buy it as one of them punched her right in the jaw and her happy expression turned sour. Roman kept a close eye on his cane and brought it closer to his seat, just in case. The little missy frowned at both of the brutes and immediately drew her umbrella and began kicking at both of them in their faces. Unfortunately these brutes even drunk weren’t just any ordinary fools who had gotten her attention, they were huntsman and while one readied their weapon the other grabbed the missy’s leg and threw her right outside the bar window. Roman got up and casually readied his cane for a good fight as the two brutes followed outside to where the little missy would be.

Out in the night of Vale, the little miss readied herself to escape as the two men came charging towards her with their weapons at the ready. One of them raised his giant mace and swung at her point-blank only to find himself shatter a glass illusion than the actual girl he was aiming for. Frustrated he screamed aloud as he ordered his buddy to keep a lookout for the girl. His buddy readied his rifle and quietly scouted out for the glass lady. Roman slowly made his way to them and yelled at both of them.

“You know, it’s bad manners to hit a lady, gentlemen!” he announced.

The two huntsmen looked to Roman and looked confused.

“What, she your girlfriend or something, get lost!” one of them barked.

“Can’t do that,” Roman said back.

“Fine then, your loss,” one of them replied.

The one with the mace came charging straight for Roman and he smiled wide as he shot his cane at the ground and lunged forward as he jabbed the guy in the face with his cane and tripped him from under his feet with a slick kick at the legs. The huntsman tripped and came crashing down onto the ground as Roman snickered and eyed his partner who looked stunned at how quick his buddy was knocked out. But, before he knew it he was tapped on his shoulder and met a foot full of leg and was knocked out by the little missy who had been waiting for her chance to strike.

She matched Roman’s eyes and she was silent for a second.

“You know a thank you would be nice,” Roman suggested.

The little miss pointed to her lips once, indicating that she was mute.

“Gotcha, can’t speak,” Roman replied.

The little miss nodded at him and was surprised at how easily he accepted that.

“Well tonight was a crazy night, I think I’ll be heading my way back,” Roman said.

He started to make his way back home when he was stopped by the little miss and she gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, but I’m not exactly the type that’s looking for a girlfriend,” Roman politely declined.

The little miss’ face frowned, but then it perked back up when she pulled out a business card and handed it to Roman. He got a good look at it.

“So your name is Neo, huh?” he asked.

Neo’s eyes lit up as she happily nodded back to him and her form flickered a bit to a different form.

Roman looked back at her and handed her a business card too.

“I’d like it if you actually kept a consistent look Neo, I’m not exactly good at keeping track of faces,” he said.

Neo nodded back and flickered back to her usual getup and once again gave him a bit of peck and started happily walking away with her parasol open.

“What a weird girl,” he smiled.

Roman turned the other way, popped the collar on his coat, brushed his bowler hat a bit, and casually made his way back home as he whistled away while lackadaisically twirling his cane, he still had it in him.


End file.
